Heir
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: GO READ AKASHATHEKITTY'S MASTER FIRST It's been fourteen year's since the war ended and Hermione's ready to find the father of her son, Aeolius. The only problem is, will Draco accpet them or will he have changed since they were last together...
1. Finding Him Hurts So Much

**Heir**

**Chapter 1:** Finding Him Hurts So Much, but It Is So worth It

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**By:** Mazakai

**Started:** September 22, 2007

**Completed:**

**Disclaimer: **Alright-y folks, this may be shocking, but for the first time in my entire career as a writer, I cannot take full credit for the idea of one of my stories. I got this idea (and permission) from the story "Master" by AkashaTheKitty. This is my version of a sequel for this story so I suggest you read it first to get the beginning of this whole tale. Ummmm…let's see, I don't own Harry Potter sadly, JKR does. I wish I had Daniel Radcliffe/Harry and Draco for myself, but I'm just selfish like that, haha. This will be a Draco/Hermione paring, which will be my first one ever, so be gentle. I've been doing a lot of research on the pair and I have a good idea on how this is going to roll. So sit back and enjoy this interesting tale!

* * *

She watched his roguish silver blonde hair fall in waves of silk around his thin face as he crept closer to his prey. His rich chocolate colored eyes trained on the unsuspecting cat, those same eyes were one of the only features he had gotten from her. Everything else was solely his father genes; but she didn't care, he was the only reminder of him she had. Hermione Granger watched her son, Aeolius Drake, pounce on the family cat. He had so much spirit in him; he was so carefree; exactly like how his father might have been like if not for his Deatheater father.

She had every right to hate him after what he had done to her, what he had put her through, but in her heart she just couldn't get herself to hate him; he had saved her and her, wait their son. He had given her the greatest joy in her life, and for that she couldn't hate him no matter what had transpired. Elvira thought she was crazy, but she wasn't stupid, she could see the younger woman's reasoning. Back right after Aeolus was born Elvira had asked her how she could forget that he had raped her and used her, Hermione at that time couldn't give her an answer for she didn't know herself, but she had it figured out now.

And Aeolius was so much like him. The hair was a given, no one but _him_ had that kind of hair. His face was thin and the sharp lines and angles were becoming more prominent, exactly like his father had done when he was at school with her. He was tall, already taller than Hermione, and broad-shouldered and well built from all the quidditch he played with his friends on the weekends and at school during the school year. He was their seeker and he was almost like a mini-Harry Potter. Aeolius was stubborn, but he got that from both his parents, and he was incredibly bright. Though despite being his father's son, he was a Gryffindor just like his mother, which automatically made his the shame of his father's family. He was a mixed breed, but he didn't know that. He had asked her about his father almost every year, even at fourteen. Hermione had surprised herself and told him stories about how they had met in school and what happened after school during the war (the CENSORED parts), and somehow she had realized along the way that she didn't have to fake nice stories about him, she actually had good stories even throughout the bad times.

It had been fourteen long, yet good, years since she had last seen his when they had been eighteen. She was thirty-one and she had grown up so much more than what she had been as a scared eighteen year old, five months pregnant, with only a cloak and shoes that were too big, a dress that was to small, and a friend that had less than she did. He had given Elvira a small sum of money, but that had been enough to rent a small apartment on the outskirts of Paris once they got to the continent. Hermione hadn't been able to get a job right away, but Elvira had been able to snatch a well paying job that sustained both women. Hermione had kept the small home neat and tidy and prepared for the birth of her son. It was hard those first few months alone, but she had pulled through and given birth to a sweet little boy with silver blonde hair and piercingly keen brown eyes. It had been like watching a slide show of what he must have looked like as a child. She, Elvira, little Aeolius had been together ever since then, and Hermione's love for her son nearly matched that of her love for his father.

Sure it had taken a while for her to realize this oh so important piece of information, but she had seen it in his mind before they parted. He loved her, he had tried to hide it but his actions said differently and so had his thoughts. She had forgiven him about the time when Aeolius was born for making them leave; it was for the best of everyone. About the time when he had finally given in and she willingly gave herself, Hermione was half in love with him to begin with. So when Aeolius was five and the war was over and all the Deatheaters were in the new Azkaban (she had found out that he had actually been a double agent, and had gotten off with a fine rather than be sent to Azkaban) Hermione and Elvira packed their things, sold their apartment and moved back to London.

Hermione had gotten a job at St. Mungo's as a receptionist and Aeolius stayed with her, playing under her desk and helping her with small task like filing. Elvira worked just down the street at the Leaky Cauldron and soon they had enough money to by an actual house outside of London. It had taken time, but they remodeled the old house and soon it was warm and filled with the three's laughter. This was the sign Hermione had been waiting for. She began to make subtle looks into the records, looking for him wherever she could. He wasn't dead and as far as the records showed he wasn't married. But that was all she found and for six more lonely years she watched for him, but never found him.

Aeolius started Hogwarts that year and she missed him terribly. He looked exactly like his father had at the tender age of eleven, when they had first met. She had cried when he tried on his robes in Diagon Alley. When she got the letter that said he was put in Gryffindor she cried even harder and knew that if she was still with him they would have been disowned from the family. It was then when he met Riley Potter. Aeolius wrote home saying that his new best friend was Harry Potter's little boy. He adored Harry, who not only was a superb quidditch player, but was the head auror in the new Ministry of Magic. She had been shocked to say the least at hearing that his…their son had become friends with Harry's son. She had no problem with that, but she had a feeling that he would have a slight explosive reaction to the fact that his firstborn, or at least she thought Aeolius was his first, son was friends with Harry Potter's little boy.

So that's what life had brought them to. It had been fourteen long years since she had last laid eyes on him and it was beginning to now physically hurt. Just watching her son grow into the man his father looked like at age fourteen was killing her slowly on the inside. She had to find him soon and she hoped it would be worth it. She had thought she had seen him not to long ago at Diagon Alley, but she had been mistaken, or at least that's what she had thought. There was no way that he knew she was back in England, so it wasn't even possible.

She must have really been daydreaming because the next thing she knew, her fourteen year old son was dumping the cat on top of her head. Hermione let out a shriek and her son nearly toppled over with laughter. "AEOLIUS DRAKE GRANGER, how dare you scare your poor mother like that?"

"You're not poor mother, and besides I had to get you out of your dreams someway. You weren't answering me, so I decided to try what Riley said his sometimes does to Aunt Ginny when she spaces out like you just did." Aeolius reasoned, his handsome face glowing with laughter. Her heart warmed and froze at the familiarity of that same look. He was so much like his father. Tear's came to her eyes unexpectedly and Aeolius sobered immediately and dropped in front of his mother, taking her small hands in his own large ones.

"Mother, what's the matter, is something the matter, are you hurt?" Aeolius's voice cracked on 'mother' and he cleared his throat and watched his mother closely. A single tear escaped her brown eyes and he wiped it away with his thumb. He and his mother had one of the closest relationships a mother and son could have. They were all each other had.

"You look so much like your father. Thought don't fuss over me darling, I'm fine. I just miss him that's all." Hermione sniffled out, grabbing Aeolius's wrist gently and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Could you tell me more about what he was like? How did Dad act when you both were fourteen?" Aeolius asked, helping him mother up. They began to walk around the garden and the rest of the field their house resided on.

"What do you want to know, dear?"

"I've heard people talk about how much I look like him, well it's mostly the professors, but Riley's dad and mum say that I look exactly like Dad except for my eyes. Uncle Harry told me that you, himself, and Uncle Ron all used to hate Dad, and that he was always so mean to you. Is that true Mum? Was Dad as mean as I think he was when he was my age?"

"Darling, your father was different from all out us, besides Ron though his family was considered to be blood traitors, back then. Your father's family was powerful and rich and very arrogant. He was different back then, but after our sixth year, he began to change. He was, up until then, one of the foulest loathsome evil little cockroaches I had ever laid eyes on. But then he saved me during the war and my views of him changed slowly and evidently the same happened to him. We both grew in different aspects during that time and he became the man I've told you about since you first started asking me. Even at school he wasn't that bad, he just had a lot of bad things going on in his life that he had no control over. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron will probably never see your father in the way I see him, but I know that in my heart your father is a compassionate man with a soft heart despite his hard exterior." Hermione said looking up at her son's profile.

"That still doesn't answer my first question. Do I really look that much like Dad?"

"Dear, you look so much like your father I'm surprised I haven't called you by his name before. Your father was handsome, probably the most handsomest men in my class, he was intelligent, he was so very stubborn and stuck up, arrogant more so, but he was loyal and he cared a great deal about being the best that he could be. He just made some bad mistakes here and there and it ended up landing him in a not so great place or line of work. But if he hadn't been there I would have probably died. I owe him my life." Hermione said, looking up into the sky, her tears glistening on her dark lashes.

"Mother, please you know I can't stand it when you cry. Please…" he pleaded and Hermione gasped looking at his face. He was so much like his father. Her mind played tricks on her and for a second Aeolius's eyes looked the same silver-gray as his eyes. It was nearly the same expression she had seen in his mind before he had pushed her out, along with those cherished words on her part that she had also seen.

"Draco, I told you once before not to fuss over me, I'm fine…"

Hermione didn't realize that Aeolius wasn't walking with her until she was about three feet away from her. She turned to face him and saw the shocked look upon his handsome face. "Aeolius, is something the matter?"

"What did you just call me?"

Hermione ran through their conversation and paled when she remembered. She had said the one thing that she had never told her son before; the name of his father. He had never asked her and she had never told him. Never before in her life had she made a mistake as big as this one. The truth was out and she now had to face the consequences. She signed and readies herself for what might come.

"Darling, there's something that I've never told you and I'm very surprised that you haven't asked me before. For the past twelve years I've been waiting for the day that I would have to tell you the truth and you have every right to know. Fourteen years ago your father sent me away to save me from the war and from, more importantly, his family. Never in a million years would the Malfoy family accept a muggle and her half-blood son into their family. Your father saved us both from death and saved himself in the process. Fourteen years ago, I was one of your father's slaves; fourteen years ago I was raped by your father in an act of mercy, fourteen years ago Draco Malfoy saved my life. Fourteen years ago…Draco Malfoy became your father."

**Okay people so this is my "sequel" to AkashaTheKitty's fanfic "Master". I don't own the previous plot, haha, she does. She's helping me with a few details here and there and she's hoping that I probably don't ruin Master's existing popularity, haha. I hope ya like it, and please be gentle cause this is my first Draco/Hermione ficlet, so be gentle pretty please. I love reviews so don't be shy folks! Tell your friends to read this! SPREAD THE WORD! So yeah, read and review and ENJOY! BYE!**

**Mazakai **


	2. Are You a Weezard?

**Heir**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Chapter 2: **Are You a…Wee-zard?

**By:** Mazakai

**Started:** October 4, 2007

**Completed:**October 12, 2007

**Disclaimer: **Alright-y folks, this may be shocking, but for the first time in my entire career as a writer, I cannot take full credit for the idea of one of my stories. I got this idea (and permission) from the story "Master" by AkashaTheKitty. This is my version of a sequel for this story so I suggest you read it first to get the beginning of this whole tale. Ummmm…let's see, I don't own Harry Potter sadly, JKR does. I wish I had Daniel Radcliffe/Harry and Draco for myself, but I'm just selfish like that, haha. This will be a Draco/Hermione paring, which will be my first one ever, so be gentle. I've been doing a lot of research on the pair and I have a good idea on how this is going to roll. So sit back and enjoy this interesting tale!

Draco sat behind his desk, looking off into the distance. Fourteen years had been a long time; he wasn't as young as he used to be. Though age hadn't done him any harm, he was still as fetching as ever. His hair had grown longer and his cheek bones were even more pronounced; but not in the gross way, Malfoy's were not gross. His silver grey eyes, piercing as always, looked around the old office that he had seen his entire life, but with an entirely different man sitting behind the mahogany desk. The school term was about to start and he was about to start filling his father's previous position as the school's governor, oh joy.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy about the position, it was better than his previous job by far; that was the understatement of the century. This was actually the first job he had held since the war had ended nine years ago, when his old job needless to say had dissipated to say the least. So here he was, in the one office of the man that he had once loathed for separating him for the one thing that he had wanted most…dang it! Over the last fourteen years he had tried to wane himself from thinking about her and the child he had unwillingly given her. And gosh darn it; he couldn't go one day without thinking about her in one way shape or form.

That's why he had taken the job, maybe it would help him forget. Though somehow the job had changed and now he had to stay at the castle and monitor classes from time to time. Evidently after the Death Eaters had invaded the castle, parents weren't so keen on sending their children to school. So the job of governor had been amped up and the irony was that he was a reformed, and forced mind you, Death Eater. He was at least trying; you had to give him that.

With a snarl, he pushed himself out of the leather chair behind the desk and stalked around the now confining room. The large glass windows flew open with a flick of his wand and Draco leaned out over the railing. Cool air hit his face and he felt himself calm down. He had to get a grip, Malfoy's do not loose their cool, Malfoy's are calm, and most of all Malfoy's are the biggest pricks in the entire world.

Draco's shoulders heaved as his composure came back to him in cold relieving waves. A knock sounded on the other side of his large oak door and he flicked his wand without even looking at the door, making the large door creak open. A timid young man walked into the office and waited for Draco to turn around. Draco raised an elegant brow and the other man took that as his cue to say whatever had had come to say and get it over with.

"Umm…Mr. Malfoy, sir, the headmistress would like to see you in her office as soon as possible. She said there was an urgent matter you need to discuss." The other man said, looking down at his feet. Draco laughed mentally, and walked past the other man to the door of his office.

"Relax Hawkins; I'm not going to curse you or anything."

The other man nearly fell over as Draco walked down the hall laughing loudly. He hadn't laughed in a long while, well not since school; but even then he wasn't too sure about that either. Ever since the war had ended and he had been released from the Death Eaters grip, Draco had made a point to be a bit nicer to other people. Now he wouldn't walk up to Weasley and shake his hand and start a civil conversation, that would kill him probably, but on the whole he was trying to be a better person than he once was.

She had done that to him; she had made him go soft; it was all her fault. Slowly he felt the temporary walls rebuild themselves with each step he took towards the headmistress's office. As he stood on the revolving steps, he felt his calm and cold self regain outer control and as the door swung open he was collected, cold, and semi-arrogant Draco Malfoy once more. Sometimes it was just too easy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust that you've adjusted to your office well enough?" Minerva asked, looking at her former pupil over the rims of her glasses. He had grown up splendidly and recovered from his dark past better than anyone would have thought possible.

"Of course, headmistress, things are fine. My father left the office in better order than I thought he might have so there hasn't been a too terrible amount of changes that I've had to make. Everything seems to be in order for when the students come back next week." Draco said his voice cool and almost detached.

Draco Malfoy didn't know that he had a son. No one had told the poor man that he was a father and he was about to learn in the most unemotionally involved way in a few short seven days. Unless…they kept the boy and father separate as much as possible. She could arrange that he never monitored one of Aeolius's classes or maybe she could change his name on the roster. Of course she would have to ask her other former student about how she felt about that, but that she could deal with.

"Very good, if you find things to be to your liking, feel free to take the next few days off for one last vacation before term starts. Just remember that you need to be here the day before so we can get everything ready for the children when they arrive." Minerva said, a small smile gracing her lips.

Draco nodded his head and stood from the chair he had sat in when he first got to the office. With an elegant sweep of his long black and emerald green cloak, the young man strode out of the office with blazing confidence.

Draco stepped into the dark apartment and waved his wand. Dim lights sprung to life and he had squint his eyes to allow them to adjust to light; which is exactly why he didn't see the very important woman seated in his large sitting area.

"Darling, why didn't you tell me that you had taken your father's previous position at Hogwarts?"

Needless to say, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. Even at sixty five, his mother was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was more white than blonde, but she pulled it off. Her cool green eyes were old and filled with knowledge and love for her son.

"Mother, you nearly gave me a heart-attack. You know that I hate it when you do that." Draco said, walking over to his mother and engulfing her in a large warm hug. He and his mother had always been close when he was younger. She listened to him when he was younger and when he was scarred when his father had forced him to going the Death Eaters. She had been the only constant companion throughout those long dark years. He loved his mother and she loved him just as much.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son and pat his back lovingly. After the war had ended, Draco had changed so much the Narcissa almost didn't recognize the man that was before her. He was softer and quieter than before and she was very proud at the man her son had finally become. Gently the mother and son separated and Draco sat in front of his mother on an ottoman.

"Well, darling as your mother, it is my job to nearly scar you half to death. Now tell me how on earth you got the job as the governor, this is one of the most interesting things that has happened in a long time." Narcissa quipped and watched her son's face intently.

"Minerva owled me a month ago saying that the previous governor had retired and if father hadn't, how did she put it, "chosen a different career path", the position would have to me anyways. And since no one wants to hire a reformed Death Eater, I figured I should take the job. Not for the money mind you, because we have enough for a few lives, but just simply for something to do." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders slightly at the end of his little explanation.

Narcissa watched her son carefully. His silver grey eyes seemed brighter than before and his shoulders weren't as tense. Maybe this job would help him even more. Something was still hidden in his eyes though. Something important that she didn't know, which must have meant that he had told no one, because he told her everything. It hurt her slightly that he couldn't trust her with whatever he was trying to hold back and repress, but he was close to breaking; as his mother she and only she could tell that. Which was exactly why she was determined to find out what was bothering her son so much. She was Narcissa Black Malfoy, she didn't miss anything.

"Is there something bothering you, dear?" Draco jumped, bingo, and she knew she had hit the nail square on the head. Draco sighed, looked down at his feet and then back up at his mother, his eyes clouded with unwanted emotions and memories.

"I've never told you or anyone else for that matter, about the war…what happened on the inside…what I was forced to do…what I saw and went through…" Narcissa was worried now.

"During the war, there were parties we were all forced to attend. They would bring female prisoners that had been captured out and whoever wanted to could use these girls, rape them and whatever other sick twisted thing that they could think of. One day they brought out a girl I had known and I guess secretly liked during school. They forced me to rape her, but I saved her, tricking the others. I bought her as a slave to keep her away from the fate countless others had a few weeks later, after a few other parties. Feelings that I knew couldn't, shouldn't exist arose and I _**had**_ to save her. I brought her home and kept her in seclusion, treated her better than any of the other servants we've ever had. A month went by and her hatred for me dwindled and died. Slowly she began to try and seduce me and one night I gave in. It was what I had been waiting for; her willingness. But that was the biggest mistake that we both had ever made in our lives. She got sick suddenly and I found that the one thing that absolutely couldn't happen had happened. I checked her hair with a spell one of the other servants had told me worked and I knew I had to send her away. If Father had found out he would have killed both of us without thinking twice. I knew that I had to send her away no matter how much it would have hurt the both of us…" Draco coughed and cleared his throat conspicuously.

Narcissa put her hand on her son's knee and smiled comfortingly at her pride and joy. He had been hiding the woman she was guessing that he loved, and saved her from two horrible fates. But he had sacrificed his own happiness to make sure that she was safe from his father. But there was something that didn't make sense. Draco saw the question in her eyes before it left her lips and held a hand up to stop her.

"I'm getting there…I sent her away because not only was she a muggle witch, she was…she…she was the mother of my child. I got her pregnant and risked both of our lives in the process. I knew that father would have killed her and out child without a second glance, and I couldn't let that happen mum, I just couldn't. So I snuck her out of the house in the dead of night, without even telling her what was happening, probably scaring her out of her mind and making her very angry with me, and apparated us to the coast where her friend from the staff was waiting. I gave them money and a boat to get them to the continent. I had to save her, I had to…I had to save Hermione Granger from Father, because I had to save our child and the woman who I realized I had fallen in love with."

**Okay! I finished the second chapter! YEA ME!!!! I finally decided to just sit down and finish it. Well, I wrote most of it in school when I was supposed to be studying for a test I had to take today. That shows were my priorities lie, haha, oh well. So yeah, I hope you like where I've taken this, and don't worry, Draco will be semi-back in character in chapters to come, but around his mother, I allowed a little**** leeway and let him lower his walls. So yeah, never fear. I hoped you liked what I've done so far and I am open to any suggestions you might have on how you might want to see happen in this story. So don't be bashful. READ AND REVIEW PEEPS!**

**Mazakai**


	3. Like Father, Like Son

**Heir**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Chapter 3: **Like Father, Like Son and Finding Her Heart

**By: Mazakai**

**Started: **October 18, 2007

**Completed:**October 21, 2007

**Disclaimer: **Alright-y folks, this may be shocking, but for the first time in my entire career as a writer, I cannot take full credit for the idea of one of my stories. I got this idea (and permission) from the story "Master" by AkashaTheKitty. This is my version of a sequel for this story so I suggest you read it first to get the beginning of this whole tale. Ummmm…let's see, I don't own Harry Potter sadly, JKR does. I wish I had Daniel Radcliffe/Harry and Draco for myself, but I'm just selfish like that, haha. This will be a Draco/Hermione paring, which will be my first one ever, so be gentle. I've been doing a lot of research on the pair and I have a good idea on how this is going to roll. So sit back and enjoy this interesting tale!

"Mother, you're smothering me!" Aeolius whined, struggling to free himself from his mother's vice like grip. Evidentially to a fourteen year old, being hugged by your mother in public wasn't cool and Aeolius had to be cool, he was part Malfoy, it was in his blood.

They stood on Platform 9 ¾ amidst other students and their parents. Hermione chuckled at her son's antics and placed a swift kiss to his cheek. Huffing and pulling away from his mother, Aeolius shoved his hair out of his eyes and ran his fingers through the rest of his white blonde hair; a gesture he acquired from his father. Hermione grinned and looked up to see a familiar mop of messy black hair making its way to the small family.

Two nearly identical Potter's made a beeline towards the Grangers on the platform. Riley was the spitting image of Harry and he was just as big as trouble maker as his father had been in school. The only thing the fourteen year old little Potter didn't inherit from his father was the gift of playing quidditch. When Riley got near a broom it was a plain and simple train wreck. Thankfully Aeolius could fly better and the quidditch team wasn't suffering any at matches. It had been quite a blow to Harry's manly pride that his son had gotten everything but Harry's innate skill and grace around a broom.

Harry waved and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. Aeolius and Riley pulled each other into one of their brief-slap-on-the-back manly embraces. "I've got something to tell you 'Mione after the boys leave." Harry whispered before pulling away and shaking Aeolius's hand. Hermione nodded once and pulled Riley into another infamous Hermione Granger hug.

"Are you ready for this new term Rye?" Hermione asked, looking into the emerald green eyes of her best friend's son.

"Aunt Hermione, you know for a fact that I'm always ready for a new term. You only have to worry about Aeo here. He's the one who needs whatever luck he can get before school starts." Riley mocked, punching Aeolius in the arm good naturedly. Riley and Aeolius were pretty evenly placed at the top of the class most times. Aeolius looked offended and returned the favor, decking Riley on the shoulder. Hermione and Harry laughed and pushed their sons towards the train.

"Well, whichever of you need the blessing, you both have it. Now have fun and _**behave**_ and make sure to write. I love you darling and have a nice term Riley!" Hermione called over the train whistle and the pistons.

Aeolius and Riley waved at their parents and rushed to find an open compartment. Hermione turned back to Harry. "Now what did you need to tell me Harry?"

"Let's go to that café across the street and I can tell you more privately. This might affect the rest of yours and Aeolius's lives." Harry said, guiding Hermione through the station and to the street. She grabbed his hand as they ran across the street and into a cozy little café that Hermione liked to stop at occasionally on the weekends. It was small and private so no one would bother them or overhear what Harry had to say.

Hermione ordered them both tea and they sat in a corner table away from the rest of the customers. Harry sat in front of Hermione and she watched her friend fight with something internally. She gently placed her hand on top of Harry's and his emerald green eyes looked into her chocolate brown ones. The waitress placed the tea in front of the two friends and Hermione kept watching Harry's eyes for any sign he might be trying to give her.

"What's wrong Harry? Is something wrong with Ginny or the children?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with worry and fright.

"Draco, Hermione, it's about Draco. I've found something; I know where he is."

Hermione's eyes widened and her hand shot up to her mouth in a silent gasp. Her body began to shake and her breathes came in shot little breathes. It had finally happened she was finally given a way to find Draco and meet with him. Harry watched his friend and sat there watching her reaction. He didn't even bother to try and help her. She had to deal with this on her own. She was analyzing everything that he was telling her; trying to find some loophole to what he said.

"Are you positive Harry? Is he somewhere where he will be staying for a while? Tell me the truth, Harry, _**don't**_ lie to me about this; anything but this!" Hermione pleaded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. If this was some kind of sick joke Hermione was going to curse Harry into the next century and feel no sorrow or quilt about it whatsoever.

"Hermione, why would I lie to you about this? I've been following this since you came back with Aeolius eight and a half years ago. You asked for my help and I won't break my promise 'Mione, I will help you track down Draco." Harry said in hushed tones, fire dancing in his eyes. "I've found him and I'm going to help you get to him to the best of my ability. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course Harry, I just don't want to get my hopes up and then have them crushed, I've been waiting for nearly fourteen years and I just don't want to be hurt. And it would hurt Aeo too and I couldn't do that to him and he's never even met him Harry, he only knows what I've told him. What if he's changed and he doesn't want Aeo or me and he hurts him. He could always hurt people with his words rather than his physical force. And…"

Harry covered her mouth with his hand and she immediately quieted down. She sighed and removed his hand before burying her face in her palms. Harry watched his long time friend gather her wits and regain her composure.

"Hermione, if he's anything like what you've told me over the last few years, he won't turn you or Aeolius away. He wouldn't desert his family, that's not the pureblood way, and before you even say that you and Aeolius aren't pureblood, it doesn't matter, you're still his family." Harry reasoned. Hermione looked up at her friend and saw the wisdom in his older eyes. They had all grown up so much since school. Harry was calmer and he thought things out more than he used to; he was just the friend Hermione needed after what had happened since they were eighteen.

"Alright, where and what on earth is he doing?"

"You won't believe this, but he's at Hogwarts. He's taken his father's old position as governor to the school. Minerva asked him to come and fulfill the job, but now they've upped the ante and the job includes random class evaluations and there is more involvement in the school on a whole. Minerva is trying to make sure that Draco doesn't look into Aeolius's classes when Aeo is in there, but there are no guarantees that will happen. She told me that if by chance _**you**_ met with him and you talked, she might be saved some time and energy, but it's just a friendly suggestion." Harry said, not really wanting to say the last part.

"So in other words, she wants me to come there, will order me if needed, so that she doesn't have to waste valuable time to try and negate him from finding out about his son without my properly introducing them. But has she taken it into consideration that he might not even want to look at me. That the moment I knock on the door and he opens it, he might just slam the door in my face or fall down dead in shock?" Hermione asked skeptically. She was still trying to disprove Harry's discovery.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to, but I just thought that you might want to know that I had found him. Whatever you do with that information, is up to you, but know that I'll be there if you ever need any help." Harry said, grabbing her hand in his and squeezing it.

"Thanks Harry. You know, I've been waiting for a long time, and I think that I'm going to go this weekend. That'll give Hogwarts time to adjust to the new term and it gives me some time to prepare. I'll floo if I need any help. Tell Ginny I said hello and kiss the children for me. Good-bye my friend." Hermione stood quickly, placed some money on the table and placed a swift kiss on Harry's cheek and nearly flew out of the café. Harry sat in his seat with a goofy confused look on his handsome face. That was definitely different than what he thought it might have been like.

Hermione paced her bedroom, hair pulled into a messy bun and clothes strewn around the usually neat room. Thoughts were buzzing through her head at light speed and she was trying to figure thousands of things out in her head. Elvira stood at her door and watched Hermione pace and throw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You know, 'Mione, you just need to take your cloak and a nice outfit to meet him in and get the heck out of here. If you pace much more, you're going to wear a hole in the floor and fall into the kitchen, and I really, _**really**_ don't want to have to fix the house when you're gone." Elvira said in a dull tone. Hermione jumped and spun towards her door.

"I need help!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Elvira sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione stood outside her house wrapped in an emerald traveling cloak with a small black bag clutched in her right hand. Elvira stood at the door with the cat in her arms. Hermione was ready to leave finally. They had magically straightened her hair and it was a sleek chocolate brown color; Elvira wouldn't admit it, but she had wanted to do that for the longest time, but Hermione hadn't ever let her.

"I'll watch the house and send you any important mail that you get. And if by some reason Arwen comes here from Aeolius, then I'll send her to you at The Three Broomsticks. Have funny and behave, and by behaving I mean, don't jump him the first time you lay your eyes on him, no matter how attractive he might look." Elvira said in a mockingly stern voice.

Hermione chuckled and spun on her heel, disappearing with a loud crack.

Elvira petted the cat's head and turned back into the house. "She'll be okay, won't she Bella?"

The cat merely meowed in response.

Hermione stood in her hotel room and looked out at the castle on the horizon. Draco and her darling son were there; she seemed so far away even though she was so close. It was too late to confront Draco tonight, and she was too tired to even leave her hotel room. But it had to be tomorrow or she would chicken out and run home back where she knew that she was safe.

Her fingers touched the cold glass of the window pane and she silently prayed for strength and wisdom and said goodnight to both of the two men that were so important to her in her life. Her feet padded across the worn wood floor and she crawled into the warm bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

It was raining when she awoke the next morning. Silently she went through the process of getting ready, fixing her newly straightened hair, applying just enough make-up, and put on her perfect outfit of suede knee high boots, a black pleated corduroy skirt, and light weight v-neck emerald green sweater. She transfigured her emerald traveling cloak into a soft black cashmere rain-repelling one. She pulled her hood over her head and left her hotel room, only the gentle swish of her cloak making a sound.

The governor's residence was just outside of Hogwarts boundaries on the edges of Hogsmead. She looked up at the building and saw a light in one of the second story windows; Draco hadn't left yet from what Harry's letter had told her from earlier in the week. He didn't leave for another few hours, so Hermione was sure she was going to catch him. Taking a deep breath, she left the street and walked to the front of the house.

Each step of the way more butterflies erupted in her stomach, making her want to turn tail and run; but she was doing this for Aeolius as well. He deserved to know his father and his father deserved to know his father. This wasn't just for her; it was for all of them. She had to do this; she had to!

She was in front of the door now, hand raised and read to knock. Taking another steadying breath, she rapped on the door and waited for someone to answer her call. She heard a rich voice call out for her to wait just a moment and nearly melted at the sound of his voice. Fourteen years was a long time she realized. The footsteps sounded closer and she heard a hand on the doorknob, this was the moment of truth.

The door opened and there he stood. His silver grey eyes widened and he tried to recognize her. Demure hands reached out and she pulled her hood off her head. His eyes grew larger still, know he knew.

"Hello…Draco."

**BAHAHAHAHA that's where I'm going to end it, for now!!!!! So sorry, but I couldn't resist, it was just too perfect, haha. So they've finally met up and he didn't slam the door in her face, so that's a good start I guess. I hope this lived up to some of your expectations of how they would meet again, and if it didn't I'm sorry and if you have any suggestions on what you want to see happen later, just tell me cause I like to make you all happy:) Though picture this…if any of you know the song 'Dark Waltz' by Haley Westenra, just think of that song during the whole last six paragraphs, and let me tell you that's scary (in a good way). I wasn't even planning on listening to it, but I came on while I was typing those parts and I was shivering cause it soooooooo fit! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it, ****cause**** I love reviews. Maybe I should go on trips more often, ****cause**** I wrote this all on my way to and from Alabama, haha! So yeah, you know the drill, READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Mazakai**


	4. I Never Realized How Much I Missed You

**Heir**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4: ****I Never Realized How Much I Missed You**

**By: Mazakai**

**Started: October 26, 2007**

**Completed****: November 11, 2007**

**Disclaimer: ****Alright-y folks, this may be shocking, but for the first time in my entire career as a writer, I cannot take full credit for the idea of one of my stories. I got this idea (and permission) from the story "Master" by AkashaTheKitty. This is my version of a sequel for this story so I suggest you read it first to get the beginning of this whole tale. Ummmm…let's see, I don't own Harry Potter sadly, JKR does. I wish I had Daniel Radcliffe/Harry and Draco for myself, but I'm just selfish like that, haha. This will be a Draco/Hermione paring, which will be my first one ever, so be gentle. I've been doing a lot of research on the pair and I have a good idea on how this is going to roll. So sit back and enjoy this interesting tale!**

Hermione stood on the front stoop, looking into the shocked grey eyes of the man she had started to believe she would never see again. Draco's mouth dropped in a silent gasp. Neither adults could say anything to the other; they just stared wondering if they had finally gone crazy.

Draco's hand reached out on its own and touched Hermione's cheek, as if making sure she was real and not just some figment of his imagination. Warm skin ran under his cold, numb fingers and Draco backed away as if he had been burned. Hermione just looked at him and tears welled in her chocolate brown eyes. Her own hand reached up on its own accord and touched the place his fingers had just been.

"Is…is that really you?"

Hermione could merely nod her head and a single tear ran the length of her cheek. His voice croaked out his question and she could hear him trying to reign in his spiraling emotions just like she was. She didn't trust her voice, so she just kept nodding like an idiot. Maybe she was for coming here and thinking that she could face the man she had loved all these years without even seeing him once in the process.

Draco watched the woman in front of him. She had changed since he had last seen her that night oh so long ago. Her hair was straight and her eyes were wiser than they had been before. Her body was now that of a woman and she had grown even more into her curves than she had when she was eighteen. Knowledge of things he didn't know shone in her eyes and there was an air of…something around her that he couldn't distinguish.

"I…I'm sorry for bothering you, but it's just…when I found out where you were, I had to see you…I had to make sure it was really you…and you most certainly are you, so I'll be going…I won't bother you again, I just wanted to see you after all these years, and…"

He cut her ramblings short by pushing his front door open wider. "Forgive me for stopping your tirade, but its cold and raining out there and I would hate myself later if I let someone catch a cold by standing at my doorstep. Besides, I'm not that cold hearted, I'd never be able to kick an old '_friend_' out of my house."

He moved aside to let her into the house. She heard the door click behind her and she turned to face the ever handsome man behind her. Large hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards the solid body she had missed for fourteen long years. He crushed his lips against hers in a blinding kiss; little stars erupted in front of her eyes before they closed with a sigh. She melted in his arms, her lips battling his own. Fourteen years worth of longing coursed through their kiss and both adults lost themselves in their old memories.

They broke apart with a gasp, trying to regain their scattered breath. Draco looked at the woman in front of him and could almost hear the thoughts buzzing around in her head, for they were exactly like the ones running circles in his own mind. Her eyes were frantic and she was trying to justify what she had just let him do to her. Something else clicked and before _**he**_ could react, Hermione had thrown herself onto the shocked blonde, her lips frantically, desperately searching for his own.

Their union was volcanic like before, but slower, the want to savor greater than the need to fulfill their pent up needs. Draco pulled away first and looked down at Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she looked angelic almost, with her flushed cheeks, bruised lips, and soft brown hair mused around her head. Slowly her eyes opened and Draco saw her forgiveness shine through the tears the glistened in her chocolate orbs. Even though it had felt wonderful, Draco knew that he shouldn't have kissed her. He had no idea if she was married, seeing someone, or _**anything**_ about her life these last fourteen years. He didn't want to hurt her again, once was more than enough.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me for acting out of turn…I shouldn't have done that." Draco almost whispered. He watched the tears she had kept in check slip over her lower lid and run the length of her alabaster cheek. He hated to see her cry and felt his own walls crashing down inside him at the sight he had known would come sooner or later. He always seemed to make her cry and it hurt so bad to have to watch her suffer at his hand.

"Why?"

Her simple question burned through the air. The tone of her voice rang inside his head and he reeled under its force, feeling it cut through his mind and heart. She was accusing him of trying to do the right thing for once around her, for trying to be a gentleman with her this time around; that hurt more than the tears. She just didn't understand why he was doing this. She didn't understand that he was trying to save her from being hurt again. Draco moved away from Hermione. Struggling with the internal battle within his heart, he suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed onto the wall for support. Sighing, his shoulders dropped in silent defeat. He wasn't going to fight her. Not this time, not again.

"You don't understand…I don't want to hurt you again. I couldn't stand looking at myself if I knew I had hurt you and could have prevented it again…" He heard Hermione's gasp and couldn't bring himself around to look at her. Half expecting to hear the door open and slam behind her, Draco jumped when a small hand touched his shoulder. Turning his head, his troubled grey eyes looked into her warm brown ones. Ashamed he averted his eyes.

The same small, feminine hand reached up and turned his face back towards her own. Its partner reached up and joined the other delicately smooth palm on the other side of his face; a comforting and loving gesture on her part that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde man. He stared into her now determined brown eyes and watched them search his own, looking deep within his exposed heart and soul.

"Why are you sorry for something that was so right, and don't even try to tell me it wasn't, so beautiful as what just happened." Hermione whispered, not once breaking eye contact with the blonde man. "You've done nothing wrong."

Draco sighed, giving in again to the fullest degree, and wrapped his arms around the petite woman he held so dear. He heard her sigh in content and bury her head against his shoulder. Her arms came up to his neck and looped around him, holding him close.

"How can you even possibly forgive me for everything I've ever done to you since we first met? I was so horrible before the war, and during it I wasn't too much better. And then I sent you away and made you fend for yourself with only a young slave like you was and a baby on the way, no one does that to someone they care about despite the past. I was horrible and I've regretted that decision for the last fourteen years…and…I've missed you, Hermione." Had she not been so close to him, she would have missed his whispered confession. Holding back a fresh set of tears, Hermione pulled him closer and held on tighter. Oh how she had missed him. She felt his arms tighten around her slim body almost desperately and felt his hot tears slid down her neck as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and her hair.

"I forgave you for everything the night I realized that there was nothing to hate or be angry at. I realized that you saved me despite how you had been raised to think about my blood status. The moment I thought like that, everything washed away leaving only gratitude and forgiveness. I've missed you all these years as well, Draco." Hermione said softly, rubbing his back gently like she did with Aeolius when he was stressed or sad.

They stood in their embrace for a long while, enjoying being in the other's arms again. This felt so right to Hermione and Draco both; everything finally seemed to be in place. She had her wonderful son who loved her and now she had found Draco again after all this time and she wasn't letting him go again; never again.

Slowly Draco pulled out of her arms and took her hand in his. Willingly, Hermione followed him into the kitchen. Draco let of her hand and flicked his wand at the stove, making the water boil in the kettle. He prepared the tea silently and Hermione watched him in mute fascination and satisfaction. A few minutes later, he turned around with two cups of tea and sat across from Hermione at the small kitchen table in a corner surrounded by windows. Draco watched as she sipped her tea elegantly before asking her what he had wanted to know since the moment he looked down at her at his doorstep not too long ago.

"I want to know what you've been doing since l saw you last. How have you been?"

Hermione sat her cup down and took a steadying breath. "Alright. After that night, Elvira and I sailed to France and we rented a flat near the heart of the city. We both worked for about nine months until I wasn't able to in my ummmm…condition under the doctor's orders. Elvira kept working and her job paid well enough to keep us living comfortably. Then on a rainy night in August, we had to call the midwife. My water had broke earlier in the day around lunch when I was out shopping for groceries and I hadn't told anyone. I went around, finishing my errands for another two hours and the rest of the day, having contractions. I had planned to stay in my room and deliver the baby on my own and I had nearly succeeded when Elvira found me. She told me she had heard noises from my room all night since she had gotten home from work, but just figured I was uncomfortable since my due date was so close. But after a few hours of having to listen to my whimpering, she decided to check on me. I will never forget how angry she was at me for not telling her. She flooed nurse Mitchells and things got moving quickly. Nurse Mitchells was only there for about thirty minutes and then my, well our child arrived in all his glory." She stopped and took a sip of her tea.

Draco stared at her in awe. She had gone through all of that basically on her own and had just sat there and retold him everything. He would have been crying like a little baby from the start if it had been him in her position. Slowly he reached across the table and grasped her petite hand in his. Grey eyes looked up in to her smiling face and then down to their now lovingly entwined fingers and finally back up to hers as she continued her tale.

"He was so tiny and precious, that I was afraid if I just looked at him the wrong way, he would break. He's blonde hair was so soft and fair; I've only seen one other person with hair like his, and he's sitting in front of me. I loved him from first sight; he was my little angel. Elvira asked me what I would call him and I thought awhile before deciding on my favorite. Aeolius Drake. Elvira gave me a look I'll never forget when I said his full name, but I told her that I was going to give him a piece of his father even if he didn't know it. She didn't say anything after that." Hermione said, stopping to pull a little pouch out of her cloak pocket. She tapped the bag with her wand and unsnapped that clasp. She reached in and pulled out what looked like to be a small photo album. Tapping it with her wand also, the book enlarged to its regular size and she opened it to the first page and turned the book towards Draco. He looked down at the moving picture and gasped in surprise.

He saw Hermione lying on a bed looking sweaty and tired with a blue bundle in her arms. She moved the corner of the blanket away and revealed a precious looking baby boy with a smarting of white blonde hair atop his head. He couldn't see the baby's eyes, but he knew they would be cunning, alive and smart to boot. Hermione had a proud look upon her face and she cooed silently in the picture to the little baby in her arms. Draco turned the page and looked at the next picture. It was of the same little boy, but a few months later. The baby was wearing a green little set of pajamas and he was crawling around on the floor near his mother. Draco could clearly see the little boy's chocolate brown eyes beneath his long white blonde eyelashes. Hermione was sitting in the background behind her son and Draco saw the joy lighting up her eyes as she watched her son play with whatever toys he could find. Draco coughed to hide his sniff and turned the page again. The boy looked to be two or three in the next photo. The boy was zooming around the yard of what he guessed was Hermione's old flat in Paris on a toy broom. Hermione chased after her son, laughing with her head thrown back as the boy cackled around the yard a foot off the ground. Draco smiled at the sight of her, his, son and turned the page. The boy looked a few years older and exactly like Draco had looked when he was five or six. It was obvious that he needed a hair cut for the fact that he kept pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he stood outside the door to the flat in a pair of nice khaki shorts and a green polo with the little satchel clutched in front of him. Hermione was standing behind him with a sign that said "Aeolius's BIG day…it's his first day of primary school!" She looked like she was trying to not laugh or cry or both. Draco found himself overcome by the same emotions. He had missed all of his son's life. The pictures went on and on. There was a picture from each birthday, Aeolius's graduation from primary school, their move back to England when he was eight after the war. Then he turned to one of the more recent photos. Hermione stood beside her son with her arm around his shoulders, crouched down on her knees to be at his height. Another witch stooped on his other side and had her arm around his shoulder the other way. He vaguely recognized her as the old slave he had once had called Elvira, and then he realized that was who the mysterious witch was. They were standing on a platform and Draco immediately knew that this was a picture from Aeolius's first trip to Hogwarts as an eleven year old. Draco felt a burning sensation in his eyes and he looked away in a very manly way. Hermione saw his gesture and felt pity and sadness for the man in front of her.

Forcing himself to look back at the photo album Draco looked through the rest of the pictures. It became evident that Aeolius had followed in his mother's footsteps and was in Gryffindor, but Draco didn't mind. The mere fact that Hermione was letting him see his some of the memories she had of their son after all he had done, even though she swore that he had forgiven him, Draco still was humbled at her faith.

Hermione reached out and turned the last page before he could. "This is the most recent picture I have of him. It was taken before he went to school a week ago, I'd like for you to have it…" She pulled the picture out of its jacket and slid it across the table towards Draco. Composing himself, Draco looked down and picked the picture off the table. He held it reverently in his hands and gasped (**A/N: I know, I know, Draco is acting all mushy and stuff, but he hasn't ever seen his own son before and he's a bit emotional. And besides this is my story and if I want to make Draco emotional all of the sudden then gosh darn it I will! .**). He stared at the fourteen year old version of himself only in Gryffindor colors with his arm around a younger clone of the one and only Harry Potter. His finger reached out and ran over the picture of the blonde boy. The young man's brown eyes sparkled with happiness Draco's own eyes at the age had never known. Draco saw what he should have looked like at fourteen reflected in his son. He looked so carefree and spirited that Draco would almost bet that he drove Hermione mad some days.

"I told Aeo your name just before he left for the new term. He had never asked me about your name until about three days before he left I called him Draco by mistake. I had to tell him then. He's a wonderful boy Draco and even though he would never come out and tell me, he always hides the hurt of not knowing his father. He doesn't even know you and he misses you terribly. A boy can only get so far with the stories his mother tells him about his "father" without longing to meet the man just once. And I know this is a lot to ask, but I was wondering if I set something up with Minerva, would you be willing to meet your son?" Hermione said looking down at her cup with false fascination.

Draco lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her familiar brown eyes. She was trying so hard to keep it together, they both were. His hand moved to cup her cheek and he smiled softly. "As soon as it can be arranged, I would be honored and greatly appreciative to meet our son. Thank you Hermione for finding me and allowing me to finally meet the son I thought I would never get the chance to meet…thank you." He finished with a whisper and grabbed her hand with his other free one. Their fingers intertwined again and for once in fourteen years, everything felt almost right again to both of the young adults whose lives had been twisted and nearly ruined by a conquered evil.

**Okay, well that's the end of chapter four and…NO I AM NOT DONE WITH IT YET, EVEN IF IT MIGHT SEEM LIKE IT WITH THE END I GAVE TO THIS CHAPTER, BAHAHAHAHA! So yeah, stay tuned. I won't be able to update for at least another two weeks after this cause hell week for my school's musical is this week and I'll have no time to spare on writing as sad as that might be. I have to focus on school work for the next few weeks and so yeah, I won't update for awhile, but don't be sad, **_**I'll be bachk! **_**SO YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL READ AND REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PM OR E****-****MAIL ME OR SEND ME A MESSAGE ON MYSPACE OR LIVEJOURNAL!!! BYE!**

**Mazakai**


	5. Harder Than I Thought it Would Be

Heir

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter ****5****This Was Harder than I Thought It Would Be…**

**By: Mazakai**

**Started: ****December 7, 2007**

**Completed****December 21, 2007**

**Disclaimer: ****Alright-y folks, this may be shocking, but for the first time in my entire career as a writer, I cannot take full credit for the idea of one of my stories. I got this idea (and permission) from the story "Master" by AkashaTheKitty. This is my version of a sequel for this story so I suggest you read it first to get the beginning of this whole tale. Ummmm…let's see, I don't own Harry Potter sadly, JKR does. I wish I had Daniel Radcliffe/Harry and Draco for myself, but I'm just selfish like that, haha. This will be a Draco/Hermione paring, which will be my first one ever, so be gentle. I've been doing a lot of research on the pair and I have a good idea on how this is going to roll. So sit back and enjoy this interesting tale!**

**Oh and I had help from a little bird named Drac****rashed with this chapter, so THANK YOU SO MUCH!****

* * *

**

Hermione had gone back to her hotel after her reunion with Draco. They had both decided not to rush things before they told Aeo about their, hopefully, blossoming relationship. Hermione didn't want to hurt Aeo, Draco, or herself in making a rash decision that would ruin them if this went wrong. She had flooed McGonagall after getting back setting up a meeting with Aeo at the end of the week. The Headmistress hadn't seen any problem in letting the boy finally meet his father and gladly gave permission for Draco and Hermione to meet in her office in two days on Friday.

Hermione had already talked to Draco about the meeting and they had agreed on Friday, but if things had changed she would have flooed him. She paced her room and wrung her hands. This was really nerve racking and she need to talk to someone or do something lest she go crazy. Sighing she walked to the owl perch where her gorgeous northern hawk owl watched her with his golden eyes. Icarus had been a present from Elvira and Aeo when Hermione turned twenty-eight.

Ic, as Hermione called him, stretched his head out and she ran her hand over his feathers. He extended his wings and the tips brushed her arms. Hermione scratched a little more and then drew back and tied the letter she had just finished onto Ic's leg.

"Okay, Ic, take this to Elvira." Hermione said as Ic leapt onto her arm and she carried him to the open window. "Have a safe flight and be careful."

Ic hooted softly and jumped off her arm and snapped his wings out taking off and out of the window with grace. Hermione watched him until he was out of sight and then closed the window. She had a lot of thinking to do. What was she going to tell Aeo when she saw him in two days? How would he take it? These were going to be the two longest days of her life.

**

* * *

**

**Two days later (in Aeolius's POV)**

**

* * *

**"Aeolius Granger, the Headmistress wants to a word with you." 

Aeolius looked up from his daydream. He couldn't help but worry. What did he do? He didn't distinctly remember breaking the rule this term, not yet at least...

His thoughts then traveled to his mother. Did something happen to her? Was she in trouble? Or worse, was she hurt? Hiding his emotions behind his cool exterior, he exited the Charms classrooms. The minute the door closed, he broke into a run and yelled the password to the gargoyle, waiting anxiously on the steps, and he arrived to the door of McGonagall's office. Fretting about what he would find out once he entered.

"Come in, Aeo."

He rushed in without hesitating. Upon entering, he saw his mother seated in front of the Headmistress and ran toward wrapping her in his embrace.

"Oh God, Mum! I thought something had happened to you! Is everything okay? Did Arwen reach you okay? Is Aunt Elvira-"

"Everything's okay Aeo! Aunt Elvira is fine and yes, Arwen reached us fine," Hermione cut across her son's tangle of questions. Aeo had yet to acknowledge the man sitting behind his mother.

"Us?"

"Yes darling, us." Aeo looked around and saw the blonde man standing behind Hermione. There was something very familiar about him, but Aeo couldn't place where he had seen him before.

"Mum, who's that?" Aeo asked, pointing at Draco with a slightly shaky finger. He was getting scared now because he had no idea what was going on.

"Aeolius Drake Granger, meet your father, Draco Malfoy," he heard McGonagall cool voice announce.

Draco braced himself.

"M-my Father?" Aeolius looked harder at Draco and things began to click in his head. The way they were built, their hair, the shape of their eyes, the same way they freakin' stood. Hundreds of emotions flew through Aeo's mind as he looked to the man that was his father and his mother. He wanted to run away from the room, but his feet were rooted to the floor by the look in his mother's eyes. She was pleading with him silently.

"Aeo..." Draco started, not knowing he had interrupted the mother-son conversation that had been going on silently.

"Don't call me that! You have no right; you have no right to call yourself my father! Where were you when Mum and I needed you the most? When I was growing up? Did you care about us? Or were you of somewhere violating other women? If you cared, why didn't you look for us?" he raged.

"Aeolius Drake Granger! Don't talk to your father like that!" Hermione cried, ashamed of her son's behavior, yet knowing that it was going to happen sometime.

"How can you stand up for him Mother? After all he's done to you?" he asked, quietly, looking Hermione in the eye. "How can you stand up for this man who abandoned his own son and the woman he loved for the last fourteen fucking years?" he screamed, tears threatening to spill out from his rich chocolate brown orbs. Hermione felt her own tears well in her eyes.

She hadn't known Aeo would be this upset at meeting Draco. She had hoped that he would have been a little bit more, well Malfoy-ish in the whole matter. But he was a teenager and nowadays she hardly knew what he was thinking half the time. Before she could reprimand Aeo for his language, Draco spoke.

"I wanted to, Aeolius. Believe me I wanted to with all my heart. Your mother and our child, you, were all I could think about for the last fourteen years." Draco said quietly, staring at the fourteen-year-old, he was desperate to make his son see reason.

Draco understood how his son felt. To have a father who seemed not to care, not to know he existed. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and Aeo, however, saw Draco's gesture and yelled, "Don't touch my mother you bloody bastard, she's above you!"

Tears spilled from Hermione's eyes. Seeing Aeolius react so violently made her heart break into hundreds of tiny pieces. She knew that he would probably take this news worse than they could have imagined, but she hadn't expected him to act like this. Never had she heard such words and anger come from her usually docile son. Taking a deep breath and calming herself down, Hermione gently removed Draco's hand from her shoulder and walked over to her son.

"It's time, Aeo, I- we, told you the truth, the whole story."

"Mother, I-"

Hermione shot her son a warning look and he sat on a chair near him, silently fuming and trying to figure everything out in his head. Hermione looked towards McGonagall, looking and asking silently for permission to use the pensieve on her desk. The headmistress nodded and watched her former student walk to the basin and pull as memory from her mind with her wand.

Draco walked beside Hermione and put his own memories of that time in with hers, making sure that Aeolius got the full story, leaving no question for doubt or anger at the end. As soon as they were both done, Hermione caught Aeolius's attention and motioned him over to the desk.

Draco moved aside so his son could stand next to his mother. Aeo got up and made for where his mother was but stumbled over one of the rugs in the office, pulsing with anger, hurt and last but not least rage.

Draco reacted instinctually and caught his son in his arms, but the young man wiggled out of his grasp the minute he had regained his balance.

"Don't touch me," he snarled. Hermione grabbed Aeo by the arm and took Draco's hand before bending over the rim and the next thing they all knew they were in a dungeon, surrounded by people that Aeo didn't know, but his parents remembered, laughing and jeering.

He saw two large men, dragging another person into the dungeon, a young woman, dressed in skimpy robes, with brown hair, she was no less than eighteen by the looks of her, they put her down in the middle of the dungeon as a blonde man, no older than the girl, approached the woman and undressed himself and began thrusting into her as he had been commanded to.

Aeo watched in horror as he witnessed his father rape his mother and then break away, saying she was a virgin. His mother lay crumpled on the ground, silent tears running down her pretty face.

The scene changed and he was looking from his mother's perspective. He saw his father ask his mother in a whisper if she was a virgin, saw her in turn shake her head 'no'. He saw how Draco, without pretense, thrust himself into Hermione, and how his mother kept quite at Draco's command and cried silently as she was violated. And then how his father had saved his mother by cutting his own hand and smearing the blood on her thighs to fake her loss of virginity.

The scene changed again and they were at Draco's manner the night he brought Hermione after buying her as his slave. Aeolius witnessed his father's unmistakable kindness as they saw how Draco treated Hermione once at his manor and the condition of her living quarters in said manor. Hermione had lived an extremely comfortable life as a slave and Aeo witnessed the change in her demeanor towards her master.

As the days flew by in the memory, all three saw how Hermione and Draco's relationship changed and how Hermione had forgiven Draco for that first night when they had met again. Aeo watched as his mother had to have sex with Draco at one of those parties due to her job as a slave and how that had hurt her, but then she got back at Draco for seducing him in nearly everything that she did, and how her plan had worked flawlessly.

They saw how Draco was soon nearly wrapped around Hermione's finger and how he was clearly oblivious to everything until one day when his control broke and he and Hermione both willingly gave into their desires. Aeo blushed and hid his face in his mothers shoulder, not watching the scene in front of him, knowing full well that this was probably when he was conceived, and the was something he definitely didn't want to see.

Hermione tapped her son's shoulder when it was over and Aeo watched as his mother was bent over a toilet vomiting into the bowl. A younger Aunt Elvira stood behind her with a sad look on her face; she knew what had happened to the younger girl.

The scene changed and they saw Draco looking at a piece of Hermione's hair, muttering a spell under his breath. The strand turned blue and he gasped. Aeo could only guess what that meant.

Then the scene changed again and Aeo saw Draco smuggling Hermione out of the manor, clothed in a skimpy robe and a way to big cloak. They apparated to a place in the woods by the harbor. Draco nudged Hermione in the direction of the pier, saying that Elvira was waiting for her and was going to take her away from here. Hermione tried to fight him, but Draco firmly put his foot down and turned to leave before Hermione used Occulemency to see into his thoughts. Draco quickly pulled away from the contact, but Hermione had a look on her face that told them both that she had seen what he hadn't wanted her to. Draco gave her one last look before turning on his heel and apperating out of the clearing he had originally brought them to. Hermione sighed and walked in the direction he had told her to go and all three saw the silent tears flow from her eyes down her cheek.

The scenes now changed more rapidly. They saw Hermione in different stages of her pregnancy and Draco as he wandered around his manor, lonely and sad as the war raged around him. They saw the day that Aeo was born and the day Draco's father died in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's after a bad duel with a member of the Order of the Phoenix after the end of the war. Draco saw bits and pieces of Hermione and Aeolius's life and they saw him in his library looking at a large magically modified mirror and he kept saying her name repeatedly and every time the mirror would say that she was not in the country and it had no idea where the young witch was. After what seemed to be three years, for the memories kept going faster and faster, they saw Draco stop asking the mirror to find Hermione. He had covered the mirror with a curtain and every time he walked past the covered mirror, they saw his shoulders slouch a bit more.

Aeo could see that his father was tormented by the fact that he couldn't seem to locate his mother; he hadn't been lying about that or anything else that Aeo had refused to believe even though his mother had told him some parts.

He looked up at Draco fighting to keep the tears that clouded his grey eyes from falling and then looked down at his mother who was crying freely, yet silently. Both of his parents had been tormented in the past and both had suffered because of the anger of one evil man. He now knew that if Draco had been given the choice, he would have gone with Hermione in a heartbeat.

The scenes stopped and Aeo felt a pull and found himself back in the Headmistresses office. His parents looked down at him, anxious to see his reaction.

Aeo felt his knees give out and Draco catching him before he hit the floor and this time he didn't fight his father's touch. He allowed the older man to help him to a chair and make sure he wasn't hurt. Brown eyes met brown and the mother and son communicated silently. The grey eyed blonde stood and waited for Aeo's verdict, reaching for Hermione's hand in support.

"I…I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was out of line and for that I'm sorry. I had no right really to judge you without knowing the full story." Aeolius said, looking down at the floor, not meeting his parent's eyes at his apology.

Hermione gasped happily and Draco felt a smile start to form on his lips. His son had accepted him, a father he hadn't known for the last fourteen years of his life and in the course of an hour had accepted him as his father.

"You had every right to be mad at me for what I did to you and your mother. You were trying to protect her and I thank you for doing that when I was unable to. You're very strong Aeo and never forget that. I'm sorry for not being there for you or your mother these fourteen years, but if you and your mother will have me, I'd like to stay around and be there for you this time. I know it won't be the same, but I'd like to be a part of your life Aeolius. I don't want you to grow up the rest of the way without a father, because I know how bad that can be." Draco said, bending on his knees to look Aeolius right in the eye from where he was sitting on the chair.

Aeo looked into his father's silver-grey eyes and saw the truth behind his words and swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check. He could merely nod before the flood of emotions overflowed and came crashing around him.

The teenage boy let out a small cry and launched himself at Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and hugging him fiercely, knocking the older Malfoy from his crouched position to the floor. Draco responded quickly and wrapped his own arms around his son, holding him tightly. Aeolius cried almost silently into Draco's shoulder and Draco rubbed his son's back and rocked back and forth as they sat on the floor.

Hermione watched the two most important people in her life acknowledge the other for the first time really as father and son and felt tears of happiness run down her face. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around both Draco and Aeo and rested her head atop Aeolius's, content for the first time really in fourteen years.

**

* * *

****WARNING!!! THIS IS NOT OVER YET! So yeah, here's chapter five. Sorry for the delay, but I had finals and I was just UBER busy with school, but I finished it finally because I'm on break finally! Special thanks for this chapter goes to Dracrashed for her wonderful idea for the middle and basically this entire chapter, so thank you Dracrashed, you get a cookie! . READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! HAVE A SAFE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPP NEW YEAR! BYE!!!!**

**Mazakai**


	6. A Note to Ya'll

Hi ya'll.

I know everyone's been patiently waiting for more of _Heir_, and don't worry, it's well on its way. Though I would like to say sorry though for the way to long of a wait some of you have gone through. I'm finally on break and hope to get some writing done, preferably the rest of the chapter! I've been really busy with practice and competitions and drama in my life that I barely get my homework done some nights. Haha, but that's the life that I live…

How about as a little treat for all of you being so nice and understanding about all this! Does that sound good! Well here ya go…the first part of Chapter Six: With You Here…

* * *

It had been two months since Draco and Aeo had met for the first time and you would have thought that the family had never been separated before. The only difference was that Hermione and Draco weren't married and both of the parents had separate houses also.

But Aeo was okay with that. His father was way different than what he had heard about from Uncle Ron, who still had a sore spot for the older Malfoy. Draco taught him things about quidditch that he didn't think were possible, even after the intense lessons he had gotten from Uncle Harry. Every weekend he learned another trick that he would utilize during the next quidditch match. Draco and Hermione would praise his performance after the match, meeting him by the locker rooms. It always made him smile to see both of his parents after a match.

It also made him happy that his mum was much closer by. Hermione had talked to Elvira and they had sold their old house near London and moved to Hogsmead, close to where Draco's place was. Hermione had owled him to tell him about the move and Aeo had supported her fully. The following weekend the students had a trip to Hogsmead and Aeo had helped his parents move things into the new house. It was different having his mum so close by, but it was a change the Aeo was glad to have. He was still very overprotective of his mother and felt better having her so close by in case she needed him.

"Mr. Granger, would you please transfigure your mouse into a pin cushion for the class."

Professor McGonagall's voice woke Aeo from his thoughts and he quickly picked up his wand and waved it in the motion the professor had taught the class yesterday, muttering the necessary spell. The little white mouse squeaked once and turned into a bright red pin cushion…with a tail…and whiskers. He sheepish looked up from his desk and a nervous laugh came from his mouth.

"Next time Mr. Granger, please try to stay with the class and not let your thoughts wonder."

"Yes, ma'am."

Aeo looked down at his notebook and saw that he had sketched a picture of his family during his little day dream. He liked the look of his odd family; he liked it very much indeed.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this little taste of the next chapter! Thank you again for staying with me this long! It means a lot to me!

Mazakai


	7. With You Here

**Heir**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter 6: With You Here…**

**By: Mazakai**

**Started: December 31, 2007**

**Completed: (OMGSH) May 13, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Alright-y folks, this may be shocking, but for the first time in my entire career as a writer, I cannot take full credit for the idea of one of my stories. I got this idea (and permission) from the story "Master" by AkashaTheKitty. This is my version of a sequel for this story so I suggest you read it first to get the beginning of this whole tale. Ummmm…let's see, I don't own Harry Potter sadly, JKR does. I wish I had Daniel Radcliffe/Harry and Draco for myself, but I'm just selfish like that, haha. This will be a Draco/Hermione paring, which will be my first one ever, so be gentle. I've been doing a lot of research on the pair and I have a good idea on how this is going to roll. So sit back and enjoy this interesting tale!**

It had been two months since Draco and Aeo had met for the first time and you would have thought that the family had never been separated before. The only difference was that Hermione and Draco weren't married and both of the parents had separate houses also.

But Aeo was okay with that. His father was way different than what he had heard about from Uncle Ron, who still had a sore spot for the older Malfoy. Draco taught him things about quidditch that he didn't think were possible, even after the intense lessons he had gotten from Uncle Harry. Every weekend he learned another trick that he would utilize during the next quidditch match. Draco and Hermione would praise his performance after the match, meeting him by the locker rooms. It always made him smile to see both of his parents after a match.

It also made him happy that his mum was much closer by. Hermione had talked to Elvira and they had sold their old house near London and moved to Hogsmead, close to where Draco's place was. Hermione had owled him to tell him about the move and Aeo had supported her fully. The following weekend the students had a trip to Hogsmead and Aeo had helped his parents move things into the new house. It was different having his mum so close by, but it was a change the Aeo was glad to have. He was still very overprotective of his mother and felt better having her so close by in case she needed him.

"Mr. Granger, would you please transfigure your mouse into a pin cushion for the class."

Professor McGonagall's voice woke Aeo from his thoughts and he quickly picked up his wand and waved it in the motion the professor had taught the class yesterday, muttering the necessary spell. The little white mouse squeaked once and turned into a bright red pin cushion…with a tail…and whiskers. He sheepish looked up from his desk and a nervous laugh came from his mouth.

"Next time Mr. Granger, please try to stay with the class and not let your thoughts wonder."

"Yes, ma'am."

Aeo looked down at his notebook and saw that he had sketched a picture of his family during his little day dream. He liked the look of his odd family; he liked it very much indeed.

* * *

Hermione shared the same sentiments as her son. She sat at her desk in her new home and looked at the three pictures that lined on corner of the mahogany furniture. In the middle was a newly taken group shot of Aeo, Draco, and her. It was taken the day that they had moved Hermione and Elvira into their new home. Draco had one arm around Hermione's waist and the other resting on Aeo's shoulder. Hermione was holding on to Aeo's hand and Aeo had a huge smile plastered on his handsome face. The little figures behind the glass smiled at each other and waved to Hermione every once and a while.

The next one to the right was a split frame with two pictures. The first was one of Aeo and Hermione on the same day. Aeo was standing behind Hermione with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her right shoulder. Hermione had laced her fingers with his and they rocked back and forth in the picture. The picture beside that one was of just Aeo and Draco. Draco had his arm around Aeo's shoulder and Aeo had his arm around his father's waist. Every once and a while Draco would ruffle Aeo's hair and Aeo would shy away slightly with a smirk gracing his features. Draco would laugh and pull his son closer to his side.

Then there was the last frame. It was of her and Draco. It was taken from the side, showing both of their profiles. Draco had his arms around Hermione's waist, holding her close to his body, with a smile gracing his handsome face. She had her own arms wrapped loosely around his strong neck. She had a small loving smile across her lips. It was the only picture they had taken with her muggle camera, capturing the moment in a single still shot. They had grown closer over the last two months and it showed in both of their eyes.

Hermione and Draco had talked about what had happened all those years ago, she had asked questions and he had asked questions. He had given answers and she had given answers. At least they were able to start their relationship on the right note…But like any good thing it hadn't been all hearts and roses, no sir. She and Draco were both strong willed, intelligent, opinionated, and extremely stubborn people. And when two people like that disagreed on something, the resulting fight was platonic. During one particular argument, they had caused such a din that some of the neighbors had wandered over to see what was going on. That was the last time they forgot silencing charms.

Smiling at the memory, Hermione brushed her fingers against the glass covering the photograph and stood up from her desk.

She walked across the room and looked over to the bay window that had a seat built into it. Draco had been watching her work while he had been reading and somewhere the warmth of the sun the book lulled him to sleep. He lay almost sprawled across the seat with one leg bent at the knee with said knee sticking into the air while his other long leg dangled off the seat. He led his place in the book with one of his elegant fingers, while with his hands he held the book to his chest. Slow even breathes came gently from his slightly opened mouth. His shoulder length blonde hair for once wasn't back in its tie and spilled across the throw pillows like a halo.

Draco would deny it when awake, but he looked so vulnerable and cute when he was asleep. Hermione liked watching him sleep whenever she caught him taking little naps during the day. She brushed his bangs away from his closed eyes and placed a light kiss on his forehead before leaving her sitting room.

Hermione walked throughout the house and saw the little touches of Draco he had put into the house when he had helped her redo the place. There was a forest green library with silver trim on the first story that Draco had done as a present for her. She had walked through the door and been thoroughly shocked and surprised. The living room had a large green and silver rug in the middle of the room by the black leather couches. Draco had left his mark in every room of the house and Hermione was glad to see a bit of him in each little corner of her new life.

There was a noise behind her and Hermione turned to see the tall blonde man that occupied her thoughts standing in the doorway. Draco had a small smile on his handsome face, a smirk really, and his silver eyes danced with contentment and warmth. His eyes said so much about him and Hermione found that she could get lost in them if she looked too long.

"You're awake." She stated in a soft voice.

Draco nodded and pushed himself off the doorframe with the grace of a panther. Hermione held her arms out and Draco walked willingly towards her. Their hands met and Hermione pulled him into a light embrace. He wrapped his long arms around her trim waist. They held each other for a long while, rocking slightly from left to right. Simple hugs like this were some of the things Hermione loved most about being with Draco. They hadn't had time for pleasant things during their whirlwind affair (if you could call it that) during the war.

Slowly Draco pulled away and looked into Hermione's honey colored eyes. Love radiated from her entire being, especially her eyes; which called to him the most of all her features. "I've waited so long to be able to hold you like this. I thought all hope was lost that night when you had to leave…" Draco started, but Hermione laid a finger upon his lips to silence him.

"Oh Draco, you have no idea how many nights I would wish that you were there with me, even if you didn't even love me the way I loved you. I was so afraid when I came to your doorstep two months ago. So afraid that you would turn me away and hate me for the rest of your life…" Hermione let her sentence drop and buried her head in Draco's warm chest. He smoothed her hair with his hand and held her close.

Suddenly something cold and wet pressed against the back of Hermione's leg and she yelped in surprise. She spun around and Draco looked down over her shoulder to the source of the problem. Draco let out a snort of laughter at the cause of their interruption.

There sitting on the floor was Draco's puppy, Gallagher, a bernese mountain dog that he had gotten from Aeo on his birthday three weeks ago. He was looking up at the two with big eyes and his little furry head tilted to one side innocently. They could hear the soft thump of his tail against the floor as Gallagher wagged it in excitement. Gallagher's fluffy little body was a major misconception on his full grown size; he would get to be almost as tall as the end table by the couch.

Hermione reached down and ran her fingers through the fur on the top of the puppy's head and he pushed his head into her palm, asking for more attention and affection from the woman. Gallagher changed his mind and pranced over to Draco's legs and stood on his hind legs, tiny front paws pressing against the side of Draco's legs, begging for attention from his master. Sighing through his nose, Draco gave it and rubbed the puppy's ears with his long elegant fingers and smiled up at Hermione.

"Hey there Gallagher. You know you just have to be at the center of attention don't you?" Draco asked, picking the little puppy up into his arms when said puppy promptly gave his master a sloppy puppy kiss. "Mate, that was just disgusting."

Draco wiped his face with his unoccupied hand and then rubbed his hand on his jeans to get the puppy slobber off. He turned towards Hermione and offered her his now clean hand. "Care to go for a walk with me and the fur ball?"

"Sure, let me go get Gallagher's leash and my glasses." Hermione said, turning away to go fetch (A/N: haha, that was a puppy pun, get it, go fetch…yeah.) what they needed for their walk in the village.

* * *

**Alright, this is a short chapter I know, but I've kept everyone waiting for too long, and that's been killing me. I've been uber busy with finals, nation exams, and a lot of other junk! But never fear, my junior year is almost over and then it'll be my senior year and things are going to ROCK! So yeah, I'm so sorry about the overdue update and I promise to remain a bit more consistent with updates from now on XD! So yeah you know the drill, reviews and comments are always welcomed, so don't be shy! I'd love to hear what you guys want to see happen Heir over the next few chapters! CHAO!**

**Maz.**


	8. Forever and Eternally Yours

**Heir**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Chapter 7: **Forever and Eternally Yours

**By: **Mazakai

**Started:** April 19, 2009

**Completed: **January 23, 2010

**Disclaimer:** **Alright-y folks, this may be shocking, but for the first time in my entire career as a writer, I cannot take full credit for the idea of one of my stories. I got this idea (and permission) from the story "Master" by AkashaTheKitty. This is my version of a sequel for this story so I suggest you read it first to get the beginning of this whole tale. Ummmm…let's see, I don't own Harry Potter sadly, JKR does. I wish I had Daniel Radcliffe/Harry and Draco for myself, but I'm just selfish like that, haha. This will be a Draco/Hermione paring, which will be my first one ever, so be gentle. I've been doing a lot of research on the pair and I have a good idea on how this is going to roll. So sit back and enjoy this interesting tale!**

**And just a little FYI, haha, there is going to be a real muggle element in the marriage ceremony. Let's just say that Hermione convinced Draco and the Ministry official to hold a muggle version of the wedding ceremony with a few magical references. I also don't own Josh Groban or any of his songs, sadly.**

**~*~H~*~________________________________________________~*~H~*~**

Hermione spun around in front of a large gilt mirror, admiring the soft cream color of her gown. Today was the day…today was her wedding day. Draco had finally proposed to her on the night of her thirty-fourth birthday and of course Hermione had accepted his proposal, finally becoming properly engaged. They were finally going to get the wedding they deserved after all of these years. And on top of that Aeo had just graduated from Hogwarts with honors along with Riley Potter at the top of his class and was going to Healer training in the fall along with Riley.

Narcissa had taken it upon herself to plan the entire event, claiming that she simply had to plan the entire thing and Hermione couldn't get in edgewise. The older witch had completely outdone herself and Hermione couldn't believe that her future-mother-in-law had taken care of everything in two months time. The only thing Narcissa had let Hermione take care of was her wedding gown, well it was more like Narcissa took Hermione to one of her friends in Paris and let Hermione design her perfect gown and Narcissa had paid the bill before Hermione could even open her mouth to protest.

And as she stood in front of the mirror, she smiled and took in her appearance, startled at the beauty looking back at her. Her dress was absolutely stunning; it was an illusion halter styled dress with delicate lace covering the entire gown and the train started at the back of her neck, attached to the halter strap. Her hair was sleek and styled in a bouffant near the back of her head, and the rest was pulled into an elegant looking curled ponytail that draped over her left shoulder. Narcissa had also given her a white gold tiara to wear in front of the bouffant along with a pair of matching teardrop pearl earrings and a bracelet. Hermione felt like a fairy queen and she couldn't wait to see Draco's face as she walked down the aisle. Elvira walked into the room, her emerald gown flowing with her every step, and behind her was Aeolius. He looked positively dapper in his dress robes and a huge grin spread across his face as he took in the sight of his mother.

"Mother, you look ravishing, Dad's not going to know what hit him when he sees you." He beamed as he walked to his mother and gently pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione wrapped her arms around her son and returned the tight embrace. She pulled back and a silly little grin blossomed on her face. "You really think so?" Hermione asked, not uncertain, just amazed. Aeo nodded his head quickly and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek before stepping out of her arms.

"Uncle Harry's going to be here soon so we can take the pictures and then we'll get lined up and get this show on the road." Aeo said, glancing down at his watch and Hermione nodded and allowed Elvira and Narcissa to make any last minute fixes on her makeup or hair. And just as Aeo had said, Harry showed up a few minutes later and the photographer snapped what Hermione thought to be at least a hundred pictures. Finally everyone filled out of the bride's dressing room and made their way down to the garden entrance of the Malfoy Manor. Blaise was waiting for them at the door and took his place in line with Elvira followed by Harry's little girl, Lily, the flower girl, then Aeolius, who was serving as the ring bearer and one of the groomsmen, fell in behind the little girl along with Narcissa who slipped her arm through her grandson's. Then last in the line stood Harry and Hermione; Hermione had asked Harry to escort her down the aisle and stand in as her man of honor (something that the rest of the wedding party had teased him about since the day they found out Hermione's choice).

At last the doors to the garden opened and the first strains of Nino Rota's "_Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet"_ played by Andre Rieu himself floated through the air. Blaise and Elvira started out the double doors and thirty seconds later, Lily began to skip across the patio, down the steps and finally made the turn which started the aisle, white rose petals going everywhere. Aeo and Narcissa followed the spunky little girl another thirty seconds later and finally it was Hermione and Harry's turn.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up into Harry's proud emerald eyes. He quickly swept her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "This is it 'Mione. I'm so proud of you." He whispered to her as he set her down and stared into her chocolate orbs. "I love ya, little sis."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried softly and tugged her best friend and brother-in-all-but-blood to her again and gave him one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. They stayed like that for a moment before they heard their cue in the music and began to walk out of the doors and towards Hermione's past, present, and future.

The rows of quest stood as Hermione made her entrance, but she barely noticed, for her eyes were solely on the man at end of the flower-strewn path. Garbed in white dress robes that buttoned all the way to his neck in an elegant fashion and parted at his thighs showing off crisply tailored and expensive black dress pants, Draco Malfoy looked pretty darn close to an angel in Hermione's opinion. He had let his hair grow and it hung stylishly around his face and over shoulders, no doubt styled at the hands of Narcissa earlier in the day. He looked perfect, absolutely perfect. Harry had to hold her back slightly so she kept the even pace they were supposed to maintain as they walked down the aisle.

Finally after what seemed to be forever, they reached the altar, where Draco and the Ministry representative stood and the music faded and the guests took their seats once more as the official began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the marriage of Draconius Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger. If there is anyone here opposed to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The entire crowd held their breath for the allotted fifteen seconds before the Ministry official began again. "We come together today to celebrate the love which Hermione and Draconius have for each other, to give social recognition to their decision to commit their lives and accept each other completely, to learn how to help and understand each other, to build a family, and together, to travel through whatever hardships life may bring them. Before the reading of the vows, who gives this woman to this man on this day?"

Harry and Aeolius both stepped forward and Harry said, "Her son, Aeolius, and I, her brother-in-all-but-blood, do your honor." The Ministry official nodded his head, and Harry and Aeo both kissed Hermione on the cheek before moving to their places around the couple. Hermione then walked up to stand beside Draco in front of the official. Before the official could begin again, Hermione looked at Draco and mouthed "_Draconius_" with a little giggle, to which the blonde wizard rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy, do you take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. As long as you both shall live?"

Almost reverently, Draco whispered, "I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Draconius Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. As long as you both shall live?"

And in the same breathy tone, Hermione replied, "I do."

"Now, may I have the rings?" Aeolius walked up to the official and gave him the bands his parents had picked for each other. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity as it is never ending. It is an outward sign of an inward magical bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Draconius, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Draco took the ring from the official and turned to face Hermione. "What do I have to give you, Hermione? Other than the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. So, with this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. This ring is a sign that from this day forward and always my love will surround you in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, in joy or in sorrow, 'til death do us part." He slipped the platinum ring upon her ring finger above her engagement ring and kissed it once it was in place, eyes never leaving Hermione's and gleaming with tears.

"And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Hermione, may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Hermione took the ring she had selected for Draco from the official and turned to face Draco with watery eyes. "Draconius, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. It is my promise of faith, patience, and love for you for the rest of my life. So, with this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. This ring is a sign that from this day forward and always my love will surround you in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, in joy or in sorrow, 'til death do us part." Hermione slipped the band upon Draco's finger and like he had done to her, she kissed the ring once it was in place upon his finger.

"As you have exchanged your rings, you Draconius and Hermione must both always remember that in times of hardship, no matter how overwhelming a struggle might be, that love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails. Remember these words when all else seems to be lost." Hermione and Draco both nodded their consent with teary eyes and hands clasped together. "Those for whom magic hath bonded together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Draconius and Hermione have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the Ministry of Magic and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me by the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draconius, you many now kiss your bride."

Draco swept Hermione into his arms and dipped her before kissing her with a fiery passion that rivaled the sun. Hermione's own arms wrapped around Draco's shoulders and kissed him back with equal fervor. Finally when air became absolutely necessary, Draco spun Hermione upright once more and they turned to face the crowd, arm-in-arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you now for the very first time, Mr. And Mrs. Draconius Malfoy!"

The crowd cheered as Hermione and Draco ran back down the aisle under a shower of rose petals that seemed to fall from the sky. They made it into the house and as they made it into one of the chambers off the ballroom where the reception was to be held, Draco swept Hermione up into his arms and spun her around and they laughed joyously. Finally he set her down and looked into her loving eyes. Slowly his head moved forward and their lips met in a tender kiss, very unlike the one during the ceremony. This kiss was languid and fluid where the other had been fiery and fierce; it showed the love that ran deep below the desire at the surface. Finally Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against Hermione's and with his eyes closed he breathed a sigh of relief and let her presence soothe him.

"Tell me what troubles you, beloved." Hermione whispered, looking at the almost tired face of her husband. She ran her hand up and down his arms in what she hoped was a calming motion and Draco proceeded to pull her into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent. She continued her menstruations on his back and waited for her husband's reply.

"I can't believe that we're finally married, this seems too good to be true. Oh 'Mione, my darling Hermione, I love you. I fear that one man cannot feel such happiness and not be in a dream." Draco whispered, pulling her closer, clinging to her. "I surely must be in a dream for one such as you could never love one such as me. You are the lightest of lights and I have been touched by the darkest of darks…" Hermione pulled away and placed a finger upon his lips to silence him.

"Love, you speak words of little sense. '_Nuto sententia astrum es incendia, nuto sol solis doth permoveo, nuto verum futurus a liar, tamen nunquam nuto meus diligo_.' (**Hamlet, Act II, Scene II**)" Hermione quoted in Latin knowing that Draco would understand her, cupping Draco's face with the hand that had silenced him earlier. "I truly, deeply, love you and until the day that we die, I want you to know that." She placed a tender kiss upon Draco's lips and pulled back to hug him gently. But like every good moment, it was broken as the doors to the side parlor were opened and Narcissa marched through with Aeo, Harry, Blaise, and Elvira hot on her heels.

"Okay, the guests are seated, let's get this reception underway!" Narcissa motioned everyone to get into their places and quickly Blaise and Elvira entered the ballroom followed by Aeo and the Narcissa and Harry who entered together. The doors shut behind the last two and Draco and Hermione waited for their cue. They heard Harry's amplified voice carry through the mahogany doors and then, the doors creaked open and the couple made their first appearance under a thunderous applause.

The dinner that followed went off without a hitch. Rieu and the small orchestra played throughout the courses and finally after all the toasts were made, Hermione and Draco stepped onto the dim dance floor. The piano opened the song, sounding almost like a music box, and Harry (surprisingly to the guests) stepped up to the microphone and began to sing.

_I close my eyes_

_And there in the shadows I see your light_

_You come to me out of my dreams across_

_The night_

Slowly, lovingly Draco guided Hermione around the floor in the simple first steps in the waltz the tempo dictated. They floated gracefully in front of the guests and Draco suspected his mother had tears in her eyes as she watched. Draco had been the one to pick the song for their first dance and he hoped Hermione would see the message behind the lyrics of one of her favorite songs.

_You take my hand _

_Though you may be so many stars away_

_I know that our spirits and souls are one_

_We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun_

_So here we'll stay_

Hermione listened to her favorite song as she spun around the room in the arms of her husband. Draco had asked to pick their first song, and she had suspected some traditional waltz that was traditional at pure-blood weddings, but he had chosen a muggle song, which spoke wonders to Hermione.

_For always, forever_

_Beyond here and onto eternity_

_For always, forever_

Draco sung the chorus gently under his breath into Hermione's ear as they spun around the room. His soft voice sent shivers up her spine and she knew once again that she had made the right choice in coming back to this wonderfully beautiful man.

_For us there's no time and no space_

_No barrier love won't erase_

_Where ever you go_

_I still know in my heart_

_You will be with me_

Hermione fit perfectly in his arms, he wouldn't have ever believed it was possible that such an amazing woman like her would ever want to be with a man that his past. But here they were dancing at their wedding reception, so deeply in love with each other than not even a war and distance had kept them apart. Draco couldn't believe how blessed he was to finally have this fiery passionate woman as his and his alone for the rest of their long lives.

_From this day on I'm certain that I'll never be alone_

_I know what my heart must have always known_

_That love has a power that's all its own_

Harry watched the couple glide around the floor with an elegance that could only be described as ethereal. Hermione was a vision in ivory and Draco looked regal in his ivory and gold wedding robes. He still couldn't get over their coupling though; never in a thousand years would he have pictured Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger together in any semblance of a relationship let alone getting married and being so in love as they were. But they lived in a world full of magic and impossible happening so he figured even the seemingly impossible could be made possible.

_And for always, forever_

_Now we can fly_

_And for always and always_

_We will go on beyond goodbye_

Narcissa watched her son and daughter-in-law gaze at each other as they danced and felt an ache in her chest that she hadn't felt in a long time. She missed Lucius even now, loved him still despite him going insane during the second war. He had been a good husband and father even during the first war, protecting his family above all else, but something had changed during the second war. She missed the old Lucius from the beginning of their marriage; they had once looked at each other in the same way Draco and Hermione now looked at each other. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched and a happy smile graced her visage, she was glad that Draco had finally found happiness after all these years.

_For always, forever_

_Beyond here and on to eternity_

_For always and ever_

_You'll be a part of me_

As Harry sung the last verse, Draco dipped Hermione low to the ground and then as the music reached its crescendo, Draco gracefully spun her back into his arms and around the dance floor in a beautiful, flowing waltz.

_And for always, forever_

_A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky_

_And for always and always_

_We will go on beyond goodbye_

~*~

No one had noticed the lone figure watching from the doors that led out onto the veranda. Hurt radiated off his lithe form as he watched the happy couple stare lovingly at each other as the spectators clapped and cheered for them. No one had noticed how his happiness had been a cover, and that his eyes had shown with anger not joy for them. He felt betrayed by the one person he had loved whole heartedly his entire life, how could she do this to him?!

Gracefully he turned on his heel and walked out onto the veranda and into the dark night. He walked into the quiet garden and made his way to the secluded fountain they had decided to meet up at.

There he sat, waiting on the bench across from the fountain, two bags at his feet. He walked to the bench and cupped the other man's face affectionately before sealing their lips together quickly. Pulling away he smiled for real for the first time that night. He helped the other man to his feet and picked up the bags.

"It's time to go."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive, it's time to show the world that we mean business. Besides, I get to be with you, rule with you at my side; it's all I've ever wanted for the last two years."

"You already have me and you always will. Don't get me wrong, I support our cause one hundred percent and I believe in the vision that you and your grandfather had and have, but I want you to make sure that this is exactly what you want."

"This is what I want. Father made the wrong choice, but Grandfather had the right idea, he just didn't have the right person in authority. I know this is going to be hard and we're going to have to make some hard decisions, but it's worth it in the end."

"Alright then, just making sure this is what you really want. Let's head out, they're waiting for our lead."

"This is what I want. They all thing the Dark Lord was bad…they haven't even begun to see what we can do. _Pro __infinitio__iunctus__ per __obscurum__, __porro__ ago __atrum__maiestas__quisnam__sceptrum__ per __obscurum_**.**"

"_Pro __infinitio__meus diligo_."

With one last glance back at the lit ballroom and the life he once knew, Aeo turned his back on his family and once-friends and grasped the hand of his fiancé. He was going to lay his new world at Riley's feet and no one was ever going to be able to stop him. They would forever be united.

_Iunctus__ per __obscurum__, pro __infinitio__._

~*~ FIN~*~

**So that's the end of **_**Heir**_**, it's been long coming but it's finally here. As you probably figured out, I dropped the hint of maybe doing a story after this, but that's up to you and whether or not my schedule will allow me to continue writing. I'm a college student who's about to change majors and also has to keep studying for classes, so life's kinda chaotic right now. I apologize for how long this update took me; I know a lot of you have probably lost interest in the story because of the long delay. But I kept my word and I finally finished this little gem. Hope you enjoyed my work and thank you for joining me on this wild adventure. **_**Pro **__**infinitio**____**iunctus**__**.**_

**~Mazakai**


End file.
